


Солнце в холодной воде

by Seraphim_Braginsky



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Autumn, Denial of Feelings, F/F, Love/Hate, Melancholy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 06:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphim_Braginsky/pseuds/Seraphim_Braginsky
Summary: Почему солнце, отражаясь в холодной воде, сияет ярче?





	Солнце в холодной воде

Лето появилось только на календаре. На улице промозглая весна летела в лицо холодными брызгами, а зимний ветер неприятно кусал за кончик носа. Элис поморщилась и придавила острым каблуком ядовито-желтый лист — еще один призрак не того времени года. Лондонский июнь, бессмысленный и беспощадный.

Настроение было средней степени паршивости, вполне соответствуя погоде, и Элис, и без того не славящаяся легким характером, становилась злее с каждой встречной улыбкой. Школьники, влюбленные парочки, блаженные старикашки и почтенные дамы, все как назло казались возмутительно радостными, а Керкленд была в таком жизненном периоде, когда чужое счастье царапало особенно неприятно.

Впереди замаячило красное пятно, и Элис, почти интуитивно, развернулась на каблуках, чтобы пойти в другую сторону. Поздно.

— Эй!

Элис ускорила шаг, снова и снова пронзая острыми шпильками пожухлую листву, но тонкая наманикюреная лапка уже вцепилась в плечо. Элис, вздохнув, смиренно повернулась, приняв поражение.

Красота Франсин всегда была как пощечина, била наотмашь и заставляла скрипеть зубами. Она была в красном — алый плащ, алая помада, такие же кровавые ногти. Все, что на любой другой смотрелось бы пошло, на ней выглядело роскошно.

«Вот же сука», — зло подумала англичанка, и скривила губы в подобии улыбки. Получилось так себе, но Франсин довольно улыбнулась.

— А я смотрю, кто это идет. Маленькая злючка вышла прогуляться из своей башни.

Настроение внезапно от яростно скалящейся злости накренилось и обернулось глухой тоской, которая выла, как подзаборная шавка. Язвить не хотелось. Хотелось стряхнуть цепкую руку француженки и свалить уже назад, в свою «башню» на третьем этаже, завернуться в клетчатый плед, налить рому в чай и тихо ненавидеть весь мир.

«И чего пристала», — печально подумала Элис, разглядывая слипшиеся от туши кончики длинных ресниц. Ресницы качнулись, как крылья стрекозы, и Элис вышла из транса. Франсин о чем-то спрашивала ее и, судя по маленькой морщине между бровей, не в первый раз.

— Отвали, — емко обозначила свою позицию Керкленд, и развернулась с сторону дома. За ней по пятам следовал сладкий запах лилий. Чужой, раздражающий, яркий. Цветное пятно в ее пресной жизни. Как и сама Франсин, вульгарно-красное, открытая, сочащаяся кровью рана среди монохромности ее черно-белого фильма.

Теперь сосредоточиться на чем-то другом не получалось.

Элис моргнула. Перед носом была дверь. Обычная, обитая кожезамом, дешевенькая дверь в двухкомнатную квартирку. Ее уютный мирок из старых книг, бесконечных башен немытых чашек с чайными разводами, и тут и там брошенные девичьи штучки — то шпилька для волос, то вязаный шарф, то флакон духов.

И вот она принесла в обитель тишины и бесцветности этот хищный запах, который остался на ней, как клеймо. Элис сдернула пальто и отшвырнула его, думая, что надо бы отнести вещь в химчистку.

Передумала. Подняла и повесила в шкаф. К черту ее и этот мерзкий запах.

Элис уже минут пять стоит в полутемном коридоре и дышит им, как последним воздухом на земле. Желание отшвырнуть вещь куда-нибудь подальше вспыхнуло снова.

Стук в дверь заставляет Элис вздрогнуть и выронить таки пальто. Франсин стоит немного запыхавшаяся, с картонной коробочкой, полной пирожных, и светлой улыбкой. Она, как солнце в холодной воде, почему-то рядом с Элис сияет ярче. Это противоречит всем законам бытия, потому что рядом с Элис все тускнеет, будто теряет жизненные силы, съеживается под ледяным ветром. Трудный характер, ядовитые резкие слова, холодный взгляд, бледно-золотистые волосы. Пустое бездушное сердце.

Пригоршня ледяной воды в лицо.

Теплое ласковое солнце, терпкие духи, пухлые алые губы, пышное платье, круассаны и меренги, пестрая обложка любовного романа.

— Почему солнце, отражаясь в холодной воде, сияет ярче?

— Что? — Франсин убирает за ухо медовый локон, и смотрит на нее с почти родительской нежностью, — Милая, ты думаешь о странных вещах.

Элис пожимает плечами и отворачивается, смотрит в окно. Там, в ледяных лужах летнего дождя ослепительно сияет падающий луч.


End file.
